Obsessed
by Spanish Sunrise
Summary: Caroline is inlove with her boss, Darcy. When she finds out that he's inlove with Lizzie, she will do ANYTHING to get him. When Darcy asks her to be his fake girlfriend to make Lizzie jealous, can she make their 'relationship' be real and permanant?
1. My Boss, My Lover

**I tried to post it already but it wouldn't work. Sorry. Tell me if I should continue it? Enjoy! Review please!**

Caroline Bingley entered the room of the meeting fifteen minutes late. Her hair was a mess, and she had spilled coffee on her new silk blouse. As she came in, everyone was already seated around the big black oval table, their paperwork layed out infront of them. She saw familiar faces, her brother Charlie, the guest speaker, Jane Bennet, thank God without her sister, and her boss, William Darcy, whom she was irrevocably in love with. Her eyes immediately landed on him, soaking him in like a sponge. She smiled at him, a dreamy grin.

"Hello Mr. Darcy." she flirted. Darcy looked up.

"I'm glad that you could finally wake up and join us." he retorted. The others laughed, including people she didn't know. Caroline blushed furiously and sat down. Their was a long silence, and everyone was staring at her, who was too busy watching Darcy too notice. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Any day now Caroline." he said. She blushed when she realized that everyone was waiting for her to present.

"Of course, I apologize." she muttered, out of the corner of her eye she saw Darcy roll his eyes.

"Please get a good night's sleep tonight, Miss Bingley." he advised, annoyed. "This is getting rather routinely old."

"Sorry sir." she mumbled, and began going through her briefcase, looking for her paperwork. When she couldn't find it. She dumped the contents of her briefcase on the desk, sending paper flying everywhere. Hitting people with her things.

"So sorry." she mumbled, her face tomato red. Darcy leaned over to her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"These are very important people, Caroline, please do not ever embarrass me like this again." he whispered. She shivered, his hot breath on her cheek opened up wild nocturnal fantasies.

"I am sorry, but I believe I forgot the paperwork. I lost it." she apologized to everyone.

"How typical." she heard Will mutter.

"I will take over." she heard Jane say in her soft voice. "I think that the best way to get people to purchase the 'Runway' is to......" Caroline wasn't paying attention to her idiotic speech. She was too dreadfully embarrassed, and hurt by the way Darcy was acting towards her. He was her boss at the fashion magazine she worked for called 'Runway'. He was also beautiful. He was perfect. She wanted him. She was too busy lost in her own thoughts that she had not noticed that the meeting was finally over and that everyone was shuffling out.

"Carols." she was awoken from her daydream buy her brother who was shaking her arm.

"Huh, what?" she spoke.

"You are so utterly lost." he replied disgustedly."Time to go."

"Oh, I..." she protested.

"I think Willy wants to talk to you, he's in his office." at those words her heart fluttered. She jumped out of her seatand practically ran to the elevator. Once in the elevator, she immediately began applying perfume, blush, and mascara. She was applying ruby lipstick to her bottom lip when the elevator doors opened, which she failed to notice. She also failed to notice that Darcy was standing in the doorway.

"Don't bother." he called, making her jump, smearing the lipstick on her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" she asked bewilderly. Darcy smirked.

"I doubt that you don't know." he said, and handed her a handkerchief, his initials embroidered on it in black lace.

"Thank you." she sighed, and began wiping off the lipstick smear. He got in the elevator with her and pressed the down button. It was so good to be there with him, alone, so close. It felt so erotic. Caroline's face was inches away from his own, her breathing fast and heavy. Darcy shifted uncomfortably, and walked away from her.

"It's a little crowded back there." he explained awkwardly.

"Yes, but why not?" she laughed seductively. Darcy frowned, then cleared his throat.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was that I did not appreciate your behavior at our meeting today. It was very important. It could have cost our company a lot. I would appreciate it if you put your act together." His words stung, she swallowed hard.

"Sir I.." she protested, but he cut her off, raising his hand.

"If it wasn't for my relationship with your brother, I might have dismissed you long ago." he said. She almost cried out. He didn't care for her.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." she mumbled. He smiled, a polite smile, and nothing more.

"I know it won't." he replied. Just as the elevator doors opened.

"Have a good lunch break ." she called.

"I will." he walked a few feet, then turned around.

"And one more thing." he pondered the words carefully.

"What might that be sir." she asked.

"Please keep your eyes on your presentation, it will do you more good than to stare at me." he smirked. She blushed ferociously again.

"You noticed?" she whispered mostly to herself, hoping that he wouldn't notice. But as usual, he missed nothing.

"Yep." he responded, turning o his heels and walking away. Overcoming her shock, she received an idea.

"Mr. Darcy." she called. Darcy looked annoyed when he turned around.

"What is it, Miss Bingley?" he retorted like he didn't care, nonchalantly glancing at his watch.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" she begged hopefully.

"Nope." he replied. Her heart broke. "I have a date." he added, her world collapsed. "Some other time, perhaps?" That gave her hope.

"YES!" she shouted, causing people to look at them. Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Also..." he took something out of his pocket, and tossed it to her, she caught it. It was her tampon that fell out of her briefcase."Please keep track of your toilletres." he chuckled in a mean way, then finished with a smirk.

"Okay." was all she could say.

"Alright then, good day Miss Bingley." he walked away again.

"Good day." she whispered. Whoever his date was, she already hated them.

**Should I continue? Review please! Thanks! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Public Humiliation

**Enjoy! Review please!**

Caroline stood glued to the spot, watching her beloved, sexy boss go. He was _so _attractive, and _so _rich. She wanted him so bad. Nonchalantly she followed him out of the 'Runway' building, remaining about ten yards away from him. She watched him hail a cab, he climbed in and drove off. Desperately, she searched for her own cab. Spotting one on the corner, she ran to it.

"Follow that cab!" she ordered the driver as she got in. The driver gave her a skeptical look.

"You okay lady?" he asked."I don't want to be in no cop chase." he added.

"Just follow it!" she snapped. The driver was taken aback.

"Okay lady, you payin' the ticket, not me."he muttered, and began following Darcy's cab. Caroline sat back in the seat and watched the buildings of New York City speed past her. It was beautiful, but it's not like she noticed. All she cared about was her boss.

"Lady!" she heard the driver call."Cash o' check?" she was too busy thinking about Darcy that she didn't even notice the taxi stop. She watched Darcy climb out of his cab and enter a restaurant. She pulled two crisp bills out of her purse and handed them to the driver.

"How about you pull up there." she said, pointing to the door of the restaurant.

"How 'bout a tip." the driver shot back rudely."Get outta here."

"Jerk." she muttered and climbed out of the car. She watched it race away until it was just a yellow speck, then she turned on her Jimmy Choo heals and waltzed into the restaurant.

El Dorado, it was called. Almost everything in the resturaunt was a gold coler. She stood on her toes and searched over the countless heads and saw her beloved Darcy, with....with....

"Do you have a reservation?" the hostess said, rather bored.

"Er...no." Caroline replied, beginning to walk over to Darcy's table. The hostess stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"No reservation, no seat, ma'am." she said. Caroline shoved her roughly away.

"Out of my way." she barked, and got closer to Darcy's table. She stood out of Darcy's eye range, in a place that she was _sure _that he couldn't see her. She watched his every move, until her eyes caught someone sitting across from him. Caroline almost screamed.

It was a stupid girl. Through Caroline's eyes, the woman was short, had no figure, a snotty nose, hair the color of crap, a cheeky smile, and greenish eyes that looked like a swamp. Through Darcy's eyes, the woman was drop-dead woman who sat next to her future soul mate was familiar. Caroline recalled her name to be....Lizzie.

_"Her name's as ridiculous as her outfit." _she thought."_Lizze what? Lizzie....Johnson...Smith....McGuire? Brown...Bennet! That's it. Bennet." _Suddenly the rusty, man-stealing part of her brain began to wake up. The gears were turning in her evil, twisted, selfish little mind.

"Psst! Waiter!" she called. A young man came up to her.

"How may I help you miss?" he asked politely.

"You see that 'couple' over there?" she pointed to Darcy and Elizabeth.

"The man in the Armani suit and his beautiful assistant?" the waiter asked. Caroline almost slapped him.

"You must be blind boy, she's hideous!" she roared quietly.

"Whatever you say madam." he answered back. Caroline opened her Gucci bag and pulled out a neat, crisp, fifty dollar bill. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Take this money as your payment. But keep your job a secret." she whispered. The young man nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Take that center piece...." she pointed to a pure gold mask that was set for decoration. "quietly, unnoticeably, put by the woman's purse, then tell your manager, and have her called a thief." she laughed viciously.

"Lady, please tell me, _why_ are you doing this?" he asked in a whiny voice.

"Two words sweetheart." she whispered, crooking a finger at him. He leaned closer."Public Humiliation." she smiled.

"Okay lady, but I'm not cheap." he said, handing her the fifty dollar bill, and walked away.

"$100!" she called. The boy slowly turned around.

"$200." he shot back, with a smirk, slowly spreading his attractive features. Caroline sighed.

"_Fine." _she snapped, and handed him the money.

**Review please! Thanks! Merry Christmas!**


	3. Back Fired

**Enjoy! Review please!**

**Review please! Thanks! Merry Christmas!**

She sat waiting in the back of the restaurant, eagerly watching to see the disgusted expression cross Darcy's beautiful features when he finds out was _"Lizzie' _stole. The waiter strolled over to their table with the mask, and the idiot had the nerve to _hand _it to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but a woman over their said that you might like to steal it?" the waiter, William Collins said with a smirk. Mr. Collins was the owner of the restaurant, but since a waiter called in sick, he had to fill in.

"Oh, who, pray tell?" Darcy asked confused. Mr. Collins laughed.

"That broad over there." he pointed to Caroline, who's eyes were the size of saucers, and who looked like she was about to throw up.

"Oh, her." Darcy laughed. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that Bingley's sister?" she asked him."I believe I met her once."

"Yes, I have the misfortune of working with her." Darcy nodded.

"Why would she want to do that?" Lizzie asked him, pointing to the mask.

"Who knows Lizzie my dear." Darcy retorted with a chuckle."Just who knows?"

"Payed me two hundred, too." William Collins walked away with a chuckle.

"Oh Caroline!" Darcy called her. Caroline's face paled, the waiter was a stupid cheater. Her mouth felt like it was full of sawdust, and her feet made of lead. She slowly made her way to them.

"Have a seat." Darcy told her with a smirk. Lizzie flashed her a charming smile, to which she answered with a 'charming' grimace.

"Yes Will?" she asked quietly.

"I am your employer, and you will call me Mr. Darcy until five o'clock when office hours are over, then you may not call me anything as I highly expect you not to talk to me, is that clear?" he retorted firmly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lizzie bite her bottom lip to suppress an amused smile.

"Transparently." Caroline responded quietly.

"Good. Now if you wanted to join me that badly for lunch, you could have just told me, instead of stalking me in a cab, watching me from behind the restaurant's fountain, and trying to get my attention with this devious plan of yours." Darcy gestured at the mask which was back in it's place.

"You noticed?" she then added in a seductive whipser_."Mr. Darcy."_

"Duh." Darcy gestured to Lizzie."May I introduce you to my girlfriend Elizabeth Bennet." he gestured to Lizzie. Caroline choked on the _oxygen _she just breathed in.

"_Girlfriend_?" she squeaked. Darcy nodded, gazing at Lizzie with a dreamy smile.

"Nice to meet you." Lizzie told her with a smile, and held out her hand to shake. Caroline decided to change her tactics, she stared at her hand as if it was dirty and covered with leper spots.

"Oh, Eliza."she began, looking at Aurora's clothes."Judging by the inexpensive clothes you are wearing I believe that your family's economy has not improved much." she said with a triumphant smirk. Lizzie's face fell, and Darcy glared at Caroline.

"Caroline that is enough!" he hissed though his teeth, he then stood up, and grabbed her by the arm, escorting her out of the restaurant.

"Wait here." he ordered, and went back inside. After a few minutes he came back out and hailed a yellow taxi cab. "Get in!" he snapped.

They drove in silence, staring at each other, one with disgust, and the other of pure admiration. When they got to their work, he grabbed her by the upper arm and roughly pulled her out of the taxi, into the elevator, and into his office. He shoved her in, closed the door, and sat-leaned on his desk.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" he asked, from his perch on top of his desk, watching her as Caroline fiddled with her Gucci bag.

"Nothing, I just stopped by at the restaurant too. I had _no _idea that you were going to be there." she lied, _duh. _Darcy rolled his eyes.

"I see that we now must make things difficult." he let out an irritated sigh and slid off of his desk.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know his answer. Darcy muttered something under his breath, then turned to her.

"Miss Bingley, I know what you were trying to do, and I do _not _appreciate it. You will be suspended from work for the following three days." he spat out sternly, holding up three fingers.

"But sir, I...." she started. Will raised his hand.

"You are _dismissed _Miss Bingley!" he snapped, sat down on his revolving chair, and swiveled away from her, his back to her. Caroline sighed. She had no choice. What more could she do? She let herself drown in the humiliation of her backfired plan.


	4. My Fake Fiancee

**Sorry, my Internet got screwed up. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy! Review please!**

After the terribly long three days had passed, Caroline was _finally _able to return to work. She went inside her work building, and sat in her usual place at her not-so-big cubicle, about thirty feet from Darcy sleek, and shiny office. She had not yet begun to work, just barely turning on her computer, when Darcy's secretary, Madison, ran up to her desk.

"Caroline!" the young woman called, a beautiful blonde halo over her head, her sky-blue eyes sparkling. Caroline rolled her eyes in disgust. The bitch was _so _lucky to be Darcy's secretary, and he was so clearly much more attracted to her than to Caroline, she had seen him and Madison laughing together through Darcy's glass office doors.

"What do _you _want?" she snapped at the secretary. Madison winced.

"I am _so _not taking any crap from you today." she shot back. Obviously the two did not get along.

"What do you want?" Caroline snapped, her face contorted in anger and disgust.

"Darcy wants to speak with you." Madison said. Caroline immediately jumped out of her seat.

"How do I look?" she cried, running her hands through her black hair.

"Worse than usual." Madison muttered, recieving a deadly glare from Caroline, to which she smiled sweetly. Maddy was normally a nice person, but not to Caroline, she just couldn't stand her, Caroline was always acting so bitchy to her.

"Shut up." Caroline spat. She ran to Darcy's office, and burst through the doors, Madison close on her heals. Darcy looked up, startled, but then smiled faintly at Madison.

"Thank you Madison, I must speak with Miss Bingley privately." he told her. Madison nodded, and Caroline shot her a triumphant smirk, not that Darcy didn't noticed, Madison glared at her, then closed the office doors, and walked away.

"Miss Bingley." Darcy said sternly. Oh, the way he said her name.

"Yes _Will_." she giggled, with the type of smile that would make a newborn baby start crying from fear. Darcy winced.

"Mr. Darcy." he corrected."For now."

"How may I help you." Caroline said, still smiling that idiotic grin.

"You can start by not being rude to Madison, you could also wipe that smirk off your face." Darcy said, watching Caroline's face fall.

"Sorry." she muttered. Darcy crossed the room and stood about three feet away from her, ignoring her 'heartfelt' appology, he continued.

"Remember the day when you met my ex-fiancee, Elizabeth Bennet?" he asked. Caroline's face fell even more.

"Yes." but then she perked up."Wait a minute, _ex _fiancee?" she asked. Darcy frowned.

"Yes. So anyway-" he tried again, but was ever so rudely interrupted.

"Wait-so you're single now?" Caroline smiled gleefully. Darcy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_Please_, Miss Bingley, pay attention." he snapped.

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"Good." he responded.

"Continue." she said.

"So, as I was saying, we broke up. But I still love her, _very very _much. I want her back, she's my whole world. But we had this _huge_ argument, and we broke up. She threw the ring in my face. And now, she's seeing my worst enemy, George. Remember, he used to work here before I fired him?" Darcy took out an exquisite white gold engagement ring, making the huge diamond catch the light and make rainbows.

"That ungratefully bitch!" Caroline spat out, but immediatly covered her mouth as she realized what she just said. Darcy looked glanced up at her, shocked.

"Miss Bingley! Don't you _ever _say that about her, _ever!" _he roared. "She has no faults, she's an angel, unlike you." he snapped. The pain was visible on Caroline's twisted face. His sharp words stabbed her like a thousand knives all over her body.

"I'm _so _sorry sir, truly, I am." she whispered. Darcy's rigid body softened.

"Yeah." he muttered. They stood in an awkward silence for a while, then he added, with a more business-like composure."I have come up with a plan to get her back.

"Oh?" Caroline said.

"I will make her jealous." he told her.

"And how will you do that?" she asked.

"By pretending that I'm seeing someone." he said, then looked at her, putting the engagement ring back inside his pocket."By pretending that I'm seeing.....you." Caroline almost fainted from pure joy at his words.

"That would be wonderful!" she cried.

"Miss Bingley, please understand that this means nothing, we are just mere business partners after this is over." he replied. Caroline pretended that it did not burn her.

"And if I refuse to help?" she ventured.

"Then you're fired." Darcy shot her an smirky-obnoxious smile. Caroline's mouth fell to the floor.

"But..." she began to protest, but Darcy put up a hand to stop her.

"Meet me here." he handed her a business card with a restaurant's name delicatly printed on it. "On you're lunch break, she should be there." Caroline nodded.

"Okay." she said.

"Good. You are excused." he told her, and turned to go sit back down at his desk. She left his office and jumped up and down.

"Yes!" she screamed, earning freaked-out expressions from the rest of the workers for 'Runway' that were sitting in their cubicles, drinking their morning coffee. But Caroline didn't care. Today was the most happiest day in her life. Or so she thought.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	5. Business Deal

**Sorry about that, I had a severe case of writer's block. Review please! Enjoy!**

It was five o'clock, thirty minutes before Caroline's workday was over, when she found herself tiredly typing on her laptop and sipping on a highly caffeinated coffee, desperately trying to stay awake. Most of the other workers had left already, though some 'idiots' as she put it, were hanging around chatting to each other. Caroline was upset because their lunch meeting had not worked out. Darcy had changed his mind.

Caroline sighed and rubbed her eyes when she noticed a pair of two leather shoes. Her eyes scanned upward. She looked at Armani dress pants clinging on to a pair of well muscled legs. She passed the waist, seeing the outline of a good looking groi-....er....belt. Up to a Prada dress shirt, fitting nice biceps and a gorgeous chest, and up to Darcy's face, his smirking mouth. Then it dawned on to her, that she was checking her boss out. She pretended to look busy.

"You think I'm hot don't you?" Darcy smirked, dropping a folder on her desk, making her jump."Or do you just like my Armani suit?"

"I ...sir.....I don't know what you're talking about." she stammered, clearly bewildered.

"Can you make it anymore obvious when you check someone out?" he continued to taunt and smirk.

"No sir, I wasn't..." Caroline tried protesting but she was cut off by Darcy's disinterest to what she was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, here's what we're doing right now." he leaned in closer, making Caroline dizzy with his scent. A mixture of expensive cologne, aftershave, and a manly scent. She closed her eyes. Darcy snapped his fingers.

"Hey! Stay awake princess. I need you on your feet for about two more hours or so." he told her, their faces no more than a foot apart.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Yeah whatever." he brushed her apology off.

"Me and you are going to go to a resturaunt at the Ritz. She'll be there. We are going with your brother, and Jane." he said. Caroline could only nod in a dazed response. They both jumped when Charlie knocked on the door.

"Hey Will, you butt head, we're gonna be late to meet your girlfriend, and whats-his-face." Charlie said, gazing at his Rolex watch.

"Elizabeth is not my girlfriend." Darcy told him sincerely.

"Lizzie's-not-your-girlfriend-you-are-crazy-you-gotta-be-kidding-me-say-what?" Charlie asked, his jaw scraping the floor.

"We broke up." Will explained like it was nothing.

"_Why?" _Charlie whined."What if Jane hate me now?"

"Why would she? You didn't have anything to do with it." Darcy 'comforted.'

"Yeah I guess you're right." Charlie agreed, scratching the back off his milk-chocolate-brown head.

"I'm always right."

"Jackass." Charlie muttered jokingly, watching his best friend laugh."I never thought I'd live to see the day when my best friend, his assholeness, Fitzwilliam Darcy, without a date." Darcy rolled his eyes.

"You're funny."

"That's right, I am." Charlie laughed.

"And that's your _royal _assholeness to you." Darcy joked.

"Oh well in that case, I bow to Darcy the first, King of the Morons." Charlie mocked a bow. Darcy hit him on head with a folder.

"Take a bath hippie." he shot back. "I, as a matter of fact, _do _have a date." Caroline's heart fluttered. "I'm going with my girlfriend." Darcy added.

"Who?" Charlie choked. Darcy extended a hand towards Caroline.

"Caroline." Will said it like it was nothing, but Charlie was having breathing problems, a seizure coming on.

"My sister? That one?" he choked, pointing at Caroline. Darcy nodded. "I thought Caroline would _never _get a date, she always scares 'em off."

"Gee, thanks." Caroline muttered sarcastically.

"I don't believe it. How much is she paying you." Charlie gasped.

"No, it's true, I am in love, with your sister." Darcy responded.

"No wonder Lizzie dumped you, you're a little _too _crazy." he said.

"Stop it Charlie!" Caroline yelled.

"There _is _a business deal here, isn't there?" Charlie asked.

"Nope." Darcy replied.

"Prove it." Charlie shot back.

"I don't have to-" Will began, but Charlie cut him off.

"Then you're lying. I don't believe you." Charlie folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Darcy muttered and stalked over to Caroline.

Darcy picked her up by the shoulders, making her stand next to him. One hand wound tightly around her waist, the other, fisted in her hair. He brought her face closer, his hot breath on her cheek. Caroline thought she would faint from ecstasy. Darcy pulled her head back, and his mouth came crushing down on hers. His hand moved from her waist, and slid up her back, making her shiver. She moaned as Darcy opened his mouth and stuck his tongue into hers. Charlie killed it.

"Okay you two, I believe you. Sheesh, get a room." he said. Will let go of Caroline. He then turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Caroline sighed. That felt so good, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever done. Darcy sighed too, it was the most disgusting thing he had ever done. Though he had to admit, it was kind of pleasurable to kiss her, never as good as his believed Lizzie of course, but still, not bad. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and straightened his clothes.

"Miss Bingley, that was strictly proffessional, a bussiness deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes." he breathed, and pushed past her, not even looking at her, into the elevator.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	6. Love Triangle

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy and review please.**

Caroline stepped out of the elevator into her work place's lobby. Darcy was staring at his watch and her brother and Jane were animatedly talking together, tottally engrossed with each other.

"Well finally!" Darcy muttered. "I said a few minutes, not an hour."

"You said ten." Caroline protested.

"Now don't argue with me. You listen to me. Always." he snapped. "Tax's outside. Let's go, people."

* * *

The ride to the resturaunt at the Rtiz took forever. Namely because Darcy was so quiet. He wouldn't even glance at her direction. The only talking came from Jane's and Charlie's mindless chatter. Caroline had to restrain herself from screamin, 'shut-up' to to them at the top of her lungs. When they arrived at the Ritz, Charlie and Jane walked ahead of them, Charlie stopping to open the door for Jane, who giggled and walked in. Caroline rolled her eyes. She stopped infront of the door, proudly waiting for Darcy to open the door for her. He looked at her and snorted.

"You coming?" he asked, he opened the door for himself, leaving her standing alone in the dark cold, embarrassed and confused.

* * *

Caroline found herself sitting next to Darcy, Elizabeth and George Wickham infront of her, Charlie and Jane to the side. Elizabeth flashed them a charming smile.

"Hey Jane. Charlie how have you been? My sister treating you all right?" she asked, jokingly. Charlie grinned.

"Oh, yeah, she's great." he smiled at Jane, who blushed.

"Caroline, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" she nodded towards Caroline.

"Occupied. With my _boyfriend." _Caroline stretched he word, and put an arm around Darcy's shoulders. Darcy struggled not wince.

"Will, how have _you_ been lately?" Lizzie asked. Darcy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Caroline.

"Better with me, more than _you _could ever done for him." Caroline snapped, Elizabeth looked shocked.

"Will." she gasped. Darcy smirked.

"What?"

"Lizzie you need to get a life and stop thinking about my boyfriend, he doesn't care about you, he never did, it's just me, he's in love with _me _so get it through your thick, empty, skull!" Caroline barked triumphntly, only Darcy didn't look happy, his eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Caroline..I..."Lizzie stammered, shocked.

"I think that's enough." George began.

"You shut up! No one asked you anything!" Caroline snapped. Elizabeth looked insulted.

"Don't talk to him like that, you are being very rude and I do not care for the way that you're speaking to me."

"Your just jealous of my boyfriend. Look." Caroline swung her face at Darcy and kissed him, smack on the lips. William had to struggle not to throw up.

"Caroline, that is enough. Sit down." Darcy whispered through his teeth.

"But sir, didn't you want me to..." Caroline whispered back, only loud enough for him to hear.

"_Sit down."_

* * *

The rest of the dinner was spent in awkward silence, after the whole Lizzie VS Caroline thing. Darcy did not even look at her. He remained cold and severe. Caroline prefered him yelling at her than ignoring her. Elizabeth and George left firt, together. Darcy trying to burn the terrible thought of what she and Wickham were going to do together once they got home, into their bedroom. Will forced his mind to change the subject.

"Goodnight Mr. Darcy." Jane smiled at him, her angelic smile always cheered him up.

"You too sweetheart, I'll see you at work tommorow." he replied. Caroline wanted to kill Jane right there, if she had a gun, she probably would have. She could not bear the thought of having Darcy, the man of her dreams, say affectionate names to anyone but her. She struggled to get his attention, but he still ignored her.

"Good night, Fitzie." Charlie teased, shaking hands with his best friend.

"Later." Will chuckled. He watched the couple climb into a cab and drive away. He turned, acting as if he just noticed that Caroline existed. She was shivering, her strapless dress and her thin silk shawl from Chanel doing nothing to protect her from the cold New York January. Instead of offering her his coat, he decided to "kick her when she's down", to get back to her on how she treated his beloved Lizzie.

"Such warm weather, reminds me of California, nice place they got there, friendly people." he told her.

"Y..yes....s...sure." Caroline replied through chattering teeth.

"Oh and if you ever insult her again, I'll fire you." Will enjoyed acting like and asshole towards Caroline, he noticed that when he wasn'te around she was such a bitch.

"But sir, you said you.." she tried to defend herslef.

"I said to act like you are my girlfriend, not a total bitch." he snapped, he knew that he was being harsh. Oh well.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered.

"I know you are." Darcy replied, watching the small snowflakes float to the ground. He hailed a cab and climbed in.

"I'll see you tommorow at work, _on time, _eight thrity." he reminded her.

"Eight thirty." she repeated."Oh, and can I share the taxi with you?" Darcy smirked.

"No." he spat, and drove away.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Review this chapter please.**


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Sorry about the slow updates, had a b-day and didn't have time to type. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review please. :)**

Caroline woke up extra early the following Monday morning. She wanted to impress her boss with her timing, and she was dressed for success. She had attempted to curl her hair, but decided to scrunch it instead. She carefully applied thick black mascara and charcoal eyeliner. Her cheetah gold-brown eyeshadow matched her eye color. She had on an office suit that exposed cleavage, a short mini skirt, and her thigh high, black, high heal boots and fishnets matching perfectly. She was _so_ ready for Darcy.

* * *

Caroline walked into her building, it felt good to have people staring at you. As she rode in the elevator, she glanced at her watch. "Eight o'clock" it read, she smiled at it, she was exactly on time. With the familiar ding as the elevator opened, she stepped on to her floor, stalking right up to Will Darcy's office. She knocked softly three times.

"What?" Will called out, in boredom. Caroline walked in, Darcy didn't even look up from his writing.

"You're late." he snapped. Caroline, confused, glanced at her watch.

"It's a minute passed." she replied, frowning. Darcy looked up.

"Yeah, which makes you late." he spat, but when he took in the sight of her, his eyes widened. Caroline smiled to herself, her plan for impressing him had worked.

"Caroline." he made a worried tone, glancing at her frizzy scrunched up hair."Who tried to rape you this morning?" he asked. Whoops, her plan just backfired.

"But sir, my hair, it's scrunched." Caroline's bottom lip started to quiver, she blinked back the hot, embarrassed tears.

"And never dress like a prostitute to work again, got it?" he added. Caroline exploded.

"Why do you always act like this? Huh? Why do you always treat me like dirt? Huh Will? Huh?" she yelled a tear rolled down her cheek. Darcy stared at her, as if he couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Excuse me?" he ventured."Miss Bingley are you alright?" he asked her.

"No! I'm not, Will, I'm so totally not." she cried.

"Mr. Darcy to you." he blurted.

"This is ridiculous! You let everyone else call you Will! It's not fair! You're always such a jerk to me! Well I'm tired of it! Do you hear me? I'm pissed off! Everything I do is wrong to you! You are just so cruel and so arrogant!" Darcy blinked and stared at her some more. Caroline had officially gone crazy. It freaked him out, but he still managed to keep his dark, cold, and intimidating posture.

"Caroline, you'd better get your act together or I'll have you fired, dammit." he growled.

"You know what? You're such a jerk, you're just _afraid _to be nice to me, I really like you but you..." Caroline clasped a hand over her mouth, she could not believe that she just said that.

"Excuse me?" he grunted, stepping away from her.

"Scary isn't she?" a voice said behind them. Caroline froze, recognizing her brother's voice, she wondered how much of that had he heard. They turned to find him leaning in the doorway, a khaki manila folder under his arm, he walked over to Will, who stood stunned, as was she.

"Bingley! Your sister's crazy." Will Darcy whispered.

"Crazy for Caroline or crazy for normal people?" Charlie said sarcastically, handing him the thick folder.

"Charlie, I swear if you weren't my best friend I would have fired you long ago." Darcy informed, his hands fiddling nervously behind his back.

"Whatever." Charlie muttered, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry losers, your dirty little secret is safe with me." Charlie teased.

"W...what s..secret?" Caroline blabbed. Charlie gave her a look.

"Do you think I'm _that_ stupid Caroline? Honestly!" he gloated in an exasperated tone."It's so obvious that Darcy despises you."

"That is not true." Will replied. Caroline beamed.

"Tssk. I _know _that you two are not _really _together." Charles spat. Darcy jammed his hands into his Armani pockets and took a step forward.

"You know what? Fine. I admit, we're not together, we never were." Will Darcy confessed, his expression blank, _Caroline's _expression was a cross between a scowl and a sneer...a snowl?

"No!" Charlie pretended to look shocked his hand covering his mouth, brown eyes wide, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Will smirked.

"Get back to work." he said, pointing toward the door. Charlie turned to look at it, then he looked back at Darcy.

"But you _kissed _her, I hope you brushed your teeth after that, I mean, that's disgusting, man." Charlie responded, his mouth and eyebrows twisted into a disgusted frown.

"_Hello! _I'm still _here." _Caroline whined, her mouth hanging open, unable to believe that her brother could be so mean. Darcy glanced at her and smirked.

"Bingley get lost." Will commanded. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Keep your boxers on _Fitzie_, sheesh." Charlie teased, walking out of Will's office. When he was gone, Darcy closed the door again, and turned his attention to Caroline. When Caroline gazed at Darcy piercing green eyes, she saw a deadly look reflecting back at her. She paled, and her ridiculous boldness a moment before seeped out of her.

"Caroline...er...Ms. Bingley." he began, crossing his arms."If you ever speak to me this way again, you will be looking for a new job, understood?" he asked her, as she was twirling her black pearl necklace nervously around her fingers. She swallowed hard.

"Yessir, it's just, I believe I deserve your respect." she ventured. Mistake. Darcy snorted.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Will replied, an amused smile playing across his lips.

"But you're always so mean, and you always treat me like dirt, and.." she trailed off. Will was rolling his eyes, he was bored of listening to her.

"Get out." he grunted. He watched her go, Caroline trying to hold back her salty tears, he sighed, he realized that he knew she was right.

**Ooooh, drama. LOL. Thanks for reading, review please, I LOVE your reviews. :) Bye!**


	8. Diamonds

**Hey guys, read, reveiw, and enjoy, please, if you will. :)**

Caroline made herself a cup of coffee at the lounge. She needed it. As she waited for it to brew, Charlie walked in, looking aggrevated. She quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her wrists, hoping he didn't notice. But he did.

"Saw that." Charlie told her, going through the cupboards, muttering at it's dissapointing contents."What's wrong?" he asked, only semi-listening.

"Nothing." she replied in a soft whisper. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Carols, after twenty five miserable years, you cannot hide the truth from me." he said, swatting her on the head with a paper cup.

"Hey!" she barked.

"Dammit! Don't tell me we only have that powder shit for cream, I hate that stuff." he somplained, throwing the cup away."Fine, no coffee fore me."

"You can't take it black? You're not 'man' enough?" Caroline teased. Charlie shot her a warning look.

"Haven't you been paying attention all these years? I _hate _coffee, I just drink it for the caffiene." he FYI'd.

"Will's man enough." she told him, grinning.

"Well, that's one thing you two have in commen." he laughed. Caroline rolled her eyes, that was so lame, come one, she had boobs.

"Whatever." she mumbled, pouring herself a cup of hot black coffee."I take it black." she took sip and walked over to the doorway, then turned around and stuck out her tongue in a teasing manner."Wimp."

* * *

Back at her desk, she was going through her emails when Madison slammed a folder on her desk.

"What the hell?!" Caroline jumped, almost spilling her coffee. Madison smirked, tossing her auburn curls.

"Here's your assignment, Will told me to give it to you, because he didn't want to have the 'pleasure' of your company by giving it to you himself." Madison said smugly.

"He-"

"-and there's someone to see you, well, to see Will, but she has to go through you first. Poor thing." Madison added before walking away. She brought back Lizzie-ew-before leaving again.

"Hi Caroline!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. Caroline grimaced.

"Hello." she 'greeted' in a flat tone. "What do you want?"

"I need to see your employer, Will Darcy, please." she explained.

"Why?" Lizzie shrugged.

"I need to talk to him about this." out of her pocket she produced a diamond engagement ring. Lizzie was going to see if they could forgive each other and continue with their relationship, but Caroline had no idea. She was bubbling with anger and jealousy. How could this girl be so ungrateful?

"So he was being an incredibly nice boyfriend and you dumped him? You are so ungrateful, you are such a pig." Caroline snapped. Lizzie was so shocked her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me, Caroline, but that is _none _of your business." she said, taking a step back.

"Actually, it is my business because I'm his girlfriend." Caroline hoped that Lizzie couldn't tell that she was lieing.

"What?" Lizzie gasped. Caroline shot her a smug smile and placed her bony hands on her hips."I don't believe it." she whispered.

"Well you _better _believe it." Caroline spat.

"I thought we could talk things out, I still love him." Lizzie explained. Caroline paled.

"_Oh shit." _she thought.

"Fine, you know what? Who needs him? Here." Lizzie pressed the ring into Caroline's palm and turned to leave. Caroline stared in shock at Lizzie's retreating back. What had she done? Darcy would kill her when he found out.

"**_If _**_he found out." _Caroline smiled, she was safe. If she didn't tell him anything, how could he possibly find out? Right?

When Lizzie left, Caroline made way to Darcy's office, coffee in hand, to give him the ring, when she stopped suddenly. What if when she gave him the ring, he stopped pretending to be her boyfriend because there was no use? She couldn't let that happen, that would be disastrous, not to mention embarrasing!

"Yes, Caroline, did you want something?" Darcy asked her, stepping out of his office. She quickly looked for a place to hide the ring. She didn't have any pockets on her Gucci dress, and the choices were her coffee or the waistbasket, quickly, she dropped it in her coffee. Darcy frowned.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Er...sugar cube." she sputtered. Will gave her a strange look.

"Right." he said, walking away from her."I thought that we were all out, lemme see." Caroline panicked, she quickly took a sip of the coffee and threw the paper cup with the ring inside it into a waste basket that apassing janitor was carrying. She watched it go, she would never see it again if Dacy held her a moment longer.

"Can I get back to work?" she begged. Will's frown twisted into a more freaked-out expression.

"Uh...sure." he replied, shaking his head and walking away while muttering something incoherable. Caroline waited until he dissapeared around the corner when she broke out into a sprint after the janitor that was carrying some valubal 'garbage' in the wastebasket. She caught up to him on the first floor and yanked it out of his hands.

"Hey!" he shrieked in his Italian accentm a big black mustache over his lips."You give that back, lady."

"Oh, shut it." she snapped, digging through the garbage, annoyedly pushing her Armani scarf out of the way. She felt a tap on her shoulder, thinking it was the janitor, she shrugged it off."Go away." she muttered. After digging for a few more seconds she produced the ring and put it on, diamond side down, so that no one would see. She was maybe going to trade it for some cash, after all, it should be worth atleast a new Prada bag, right? She turned around and gasped, it wasn't the janitor who tapped her.

"Interesting hobbie you got there, Caroline."

**Ooops! Lol, bad Caroline. Tell me what you think. Review please, I love them.**


	9. Mission Impossible

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, have been very busy. Thanks for reading, review please.**

Caroline froze, her hand still holding the ring, inches away from the waste basket. The chubby janitor glared at her for a moment, violently pulling the trash can away from her. He muttered some harsh sounding words at her in Italian, before turning on his heel and storming off. Caroline swallowed, took a deep breath, and turned around. She recognized that vile, velvety, persuasive voice, though she still managed to be surprised. No other than George Wickham stood in front of her, his blondish head cocked to the side, his hands jammed into his leather jacket, a cocky, almost immature, smirk playing across his lips. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes gleamed obnoxiously.

"Hello Caroline, long time no see, eh?" he threw back his head and laughed. Caroline shoved the diamond ring into the pocket of her charcoal DKNY business suit and glared at him. How she hated the man. He disgusted her, with that disarming smile and ridiculous habit of leaning on the heels of his black Converse high tops.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him. He stopped laughing and glanced down at her.

"Nice to see you too." he winked at her, she sighed and glanced at her watch.

"I don't have all day Wickham, frankly, you're not worth my time." she turned to go, but he reached out and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back into him.

"Wait, please don't go." he whispered.

"Don't touch me you pig!" she shoved him away."I have a boyfriend!"'

George's eyes widened in shock."Wha-a-t?" he choked out.

"With Darcy." she bragged, matter-of-factly.

"Darcy, that stuck up, rich snob who's afraid of his own shadow?" he barked.

"You asshole, you're not fit to 'wipe his boots'!" she spat at him, and stormed off.

Wickham resisted the urge to follow her. Couldn't she see that he had changed? Sure, he was pretty jerky just now, but he was jealous. He loved her. When he was friends with Will, he always enjoyed it when she visited, even though her attention was always on Darcy, it was still nice to be close to her, even if she made him feel invisible. Wickham side and pulled a hand through his hair. Yes, he was in love with Caroline, the bitchiest girl on earth. Yes, she barely knew he existed. Yes, he was an idiot.

* * *

What is it with Wickham? What did he want now? Caroline thought as she made way towards Darcy's office, ahh, who cares, screw him. She knocked on the door, and when Darcy called out a grungy, annoyed 'come in', she entered with a bright, what she thought seductive, smile."Hello Mr. Darcy." she giggled, a sound that would make a baby cry.

He looked up from his work, and his eyes seemed to say: oh no, not you again, but Caroline took it as a sign of encouragement. "Yeah?"

"Since I'm to be your girlfriend, I think that it is a good idea to be seen together in public. Don't you agree?" she asked, leaning towards him. Darcy leaned away form her.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Oh, Willie-"

"Mr. Darcy."

"Stop it, come on, let me call you Will, after all, we are in love." she winked at him. Darcy winced.

"I suppose." he replied reluctantly,"just none of that 'Willie' shit."

"Oh, alright." she gave him what she thought was a cute pout, Darcy tried to keep down the urge to barf.

"Anything else?" he squeaked.

"About the date." she began. Darcy groaned."Let's go to Starbucks's after work, shall we?"

"I'll think about it." Darcy replied, opening up his office door, waiting for her to leave.

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she leaned on him, and Darcy drew back, gently pushing her away.

"Okay, okay." he gave in, disgusted."Fine."

"You'll love it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I look forward t the torture...er...date." he replied sarcastically. Caroline winked and walked away.

Darcy closed the door and slumped back in his chair."Finally." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Will Darcy glanced at his diamond and white gold Rolex watch, and sighed with relief at the time. It was finally five o'clock, and he could 'beat it.' He rose from his chair and stretched, allowing himself a small yawn, that's when it hit him, the 'date' with Caroline. He shuddered, glancing around the room to see if there was another way out. His only choices were to step out of his office into the room full of employee cubicles, or jump out of his 32nd story office window to certain death. He chose Caroline, hoping that he made a wise decision. He picked up his leather Prada suit case and poked his head out of his office.

"Psssst!" he called to his secratary, Madison. She looked up and frowned.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

He looked around wearily,"Where's Caroline?" the mission was to avoid her at all costs.

Madison appeared to be suppressing an amused smile."I think she's in the coffee room."

"Madison if you get me out of here without her seeing me, I'm giving you a raise." he whispered.

"Right." she muttered,"Go ahead, I'll try to keep her occupied."

"You're an angel, love." he thanked her quickly, and all but sprinted across the floor to the elevator.

He made it in safely, and sighed with relief, leaning against the doors. When the elevator finally opened, Darcy lost his balance and fell out, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving by other people. Stepping into the lobby, he saw the doors leading outside, to freedom in the Promised Land. Running out the door, he quickly hailed a cab, opening the door, he tossed in his leather suitcase and was about to slide in when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm ready, Mr. Darcy." came the scary, wanna-be-seductive voice of Caroline Bingley. Darcy stifled a groan.

**Thanks for reading, review please.**


	10. Imprisoned at a Coffee Shop

**Sorry for the short chapter. Nothing to write about. Reivew please.**

Darcy opened the door for Caroline, and she waited patiently as he hailed a taxi.

It was...er...awkward during the ride there.

Caroline scooted close to him and tried to snugle. He scooted away. They kept doing that until Darcy as pressed so tightly to the taxi's door that he could barely breath.

"Er...Caroline...you didn't leave me with much room." he stammered.

She looked disappointed, but she backed off.

"Stop right here." Darcy told the cabbie when he saw the nearest Starbuck's.

The cabbie stopped and asked for a ten. Darcy was out of tens so he gave him a twenty."Oooh." Caroline cooed. "You don't have to impress me, Will, I know you're rich."

She winked but Darcy was nauseus."You're not helping yourself." he murmured.

Being the perfect gentleman that he was, Darcy opened the door for her to Starbuck's, and for a minute considered just ditching her and hopping into the closest cab. But he didn't because he knew that it would disappoint his mother.

"Two Caramel Mochas." Caroline ordered curtly,"And make it snappy!" she snapped at the teenage girl in pigtails. Darcy offered her an apologetic smile, and tipped her with another twenty.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us." Caroline winked.

Darcy tried to smile at her, but it came out as a grimace.

He hated caramel.

In fact, he was allergic to it.

They sat in a booth in the darkest corner of the cafe, Darcy trying to hide his face with his hand to avoid being seen with this...er...Caroline.

"So Darcy." she purred."Isn't it wonderful?"

He inwardly groaned."What's wonderful?"

She laughed disturbingly through her nose."Us...together."

"Yeah. Great." he replied half-heartedly and sarcastically.

"Let's talk about u-s." she spelled out the words.

Darcy played dumb. "Weekly."

She giggled."No silly! You're so funny! US!"

"There is no 'us', Caroline." he got back down to business.

"Well, not officially," she pouted, trying to make it look cute."You wanted it yourself!"

"He he." he glanced at his watch."No I didn't."

"Caroline?" the teenager with the pig-tails red her name on the coffee cups, and Darcy sprang up to get them, eager to put as much ground between him and this creepy Halloween decoration.

"Don't be long!" Caroline winked.

Darcy had a mini barf.

Alcatraz had to be better than this.

He was carrying the two cups of coffee when Lizzie walked in, with Wickham's arm around her waist.

Darcy refrained from dumping the coffee on George's head.

"Oh, hello, Darce." Wickham said curtly in his annoying accent.

"Will." Lizzie 'greeted' venomously.

Darcy bit his tongue and tried to pinch the bridge of his nose, while balancing two coffee cups in one hand.

**Sorry for the weight. Review please.**

**Gawd I know it's WAIT people! I haven't slept for two days, my older bro is in the hospital. Take a hike**


End file.
